


A New Friend

by JustBeStill



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Benny gets a new pet, Hamsters, M/M, Plushtraps first time holding a hamster, THEYRE SO CUTE, This one is based on my own hamster, cute moments, he really likes it, these are memories, who died a few months ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Plushtrap holds a hamster for the first time. Drabble.
Relationships: Plushtrap/The Crying Child
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A New Friend

Plushtrap was holding a hamster.

The furry creature crawled all over his arms, sniffing at his body and tickling him with its whiskers.

Benny laughed at the face Plushtrap was making. "I think he likes you!"

The plush rabbit gazed at the tiny being in wonder and awe, amazed that a living thing could be that small.

"His name is Ansel, and I love him more than anything else in the world," Benny said happily as he reached up to pet its back.

The hamster squeaked happily, and sniffed Plushtrap's face, tickling him again.

He nuzzled into its soft fur.


End file.
